


Dead Men Don't Appear

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Gen, Good Friday, How in hell's name do I tag this?, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Good Friday, and the Avengers have an unexpected visitor during their reunion lunch.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men Don't Appear

Two days before Easter, the Avengers gathered at Stark Tower. It was easier than trying to find somewhere to hang out on Good Friday.

Of course, the first words any of them spoke were yelling at the others for not letting them know that they needed help:

"The president was in danger, and you took it on by yourself, Tony?"

"Thor, it doesn't take all that long to get to London."

"You two could've called when you were on the run!"

They stopped when JARVIS played a high-pitched noise on the surround sound. After some mumbled 'Good to see you's, they sat down for an awkward, quiet lunch.

Which was interrupted partway through when the doors of the elevator opened, and they all looked up.

"This is the dictionary definition of post-squabble silence," Phil Coulson remarked. "No wonder I was called in."

They all stared at him. Bruce was the first to clear his throat.

"You're early, Agent Coulson," he said. "Dead men don't appear until Easter Sunday, didn't you know that?"

"Well, I was dead for more than two days, so it doesn't count."

Their conversation broke the tension. Soon, superheroes swarmed around the man who should have been their handler.

And, perhaps, one day he would be?

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that I didn't know where I was going with this beyond the line 'Dead men don't appear', which originally was supposed to be said by Steve. But I've written so many Capsicoul fics recently that I felt like changing it up a bit.
> 
> This isn't meant to be blasphemous. I wrote it for Good Friday, and posted it on Tumblr then. Don't know why I waited until now to post it on here. Ah well.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
